macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JDL2016/My own 2019 Macy's Parade Prediction
Here's my own Prediction of the 2019 Macy's Parade. My own Prediction Balloons (*Bold means New Balloon) *'Miraculous Ladybug ((First ever Heroine Parade Balloon in the Parade) To Promote Miraculous Musical Movie: Ladybug and Cat Noir: Awakening in 2021) - 1st time' *Disney's Olaf from Frozen (To Promote Frozen 2) - 3rd time *Ronald McDonald (4th Version) - 5th time *Diary of a Wimpy Kid's Greg Heffley ((2nd Version)/ To Promote The Diary of a Wimpy Kid Book No. 14) - 4th Time *PAW Patrol's Chase - 3rd Time *Goku from Dragon Ball Z - 2nd Time *Thomas the Tank Engine (Comeback Balloon/Returned Since 2016, To Promote Thomas & Friends 35th Anniversary/& The Franchise's 75th Anniversary) - 4th Time *Charlie Brown (2nd Version) - 4th Time *'The Loud House Family (or just Lincoln Loud) (To Promote The Loud House Movie in 2020) - 1st Time' *'Trolls World Tour ((2nd Version)To Promote Trolls World Tour movie in 2020) - 1st Time' *Jett from Super Wings - 3rd & last Time *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 6th time *Santa's Hat SpongeBob SquarePants ((2nd Version)To Promote SpongeBob SquarePants franchise 20th Anniversary/& The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge Movie in 2020) - 6th Time *Sinclair Oil Dino (2nd Version) - 5th time *Holiday Pikachu (3rd Version) - 6th Time *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch & his Dog Max - 3rd & last time *'New Line Cinema's Elf cast (Holiday Ambassador) - 1st Time' My own Prediction Novelty Balloons (*Bold means New Novelty Balloons) *Macy's Golden Tri-Star - 2nd Time *Macy's 2 Pumpkins (Comeback Novelty Balloons/Returned since 2017) - 6th Time *Harold The Policeman (Comeback Novelty Balloons/Returned since 2016) - 5th Time *Blue & White Macy's Stars - 3rd Time *Macy's Yellow Stars - 5th Time *Harold the Firefighter (Comeback Novelty Balloon/Returned since 2017) -22nd Time *Artie the Pirate - 6th Time *The Christmas Chronicles' Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo, & Hugg - 2nd Time *Macy's Golden Starflakes - 3rd Time *'The Macy's Snow Globe - 1st Time' *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (Comeback Novelty Balloons/Returned since 2017) - 19th Time *Red Believe Stars - 10th Time My own Prediction Balloonicles (*Bold means New Balloonicles) *Go Bowling - 2nd Time *'Annie & Clarabel (To Promote the Same as Thomas the Tank Engine) - 1st Time' *3 Sinclair Oil Dino Babies - 2nd Time *Aflac Duck - 3rd & last Time My own Prediction Falloons (*Bold means New Falloons) *'Sour Patch Kids' Parade Mischief Macy's Star Balloon - 1st Time' My own Prediction Parade Floats (*Bold means New Floats) *Tom Turkey (3rd Version) - 2nd Time *The Cranberry Cooperactive (2nd Version) - 5th Time *1-2-3 Sesame Street (6th Version) - 16th Time *Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car - 20th Time *Universal Playground - 3rd Time *'Hershey's Chocolate Factory ((2nd Version) Comeback Float/Returned since 2006) - 1st Time' *Harvest in the Valley - 3rd & Last Time *Frozen Fall Fun - 9th Time *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2nd Version) - 2nd Time *Build a Bear Workshop's Discover Adventure (3rd Version) - 5th Time *'The Loud House (location) To Celebrate The same as the Loud House Family (or just Lincoln Loud)- 1st Time' *Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd Time *On The Roll Again - 10th Time *Parade Day Mischief (Revamped) - 3rd Time & Last Time *Fantasy Choclate Factory - 2nd Time *Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 10th Time *Entenmann's Everyone's Favorite Bakeshop - 3rd & Last Time *Build a Better World - 4th Time *Shimmer and Shine - 3rd Time *'Pizza Hut's Christmas Pizza Town - 1st Time' *Deck The Halls - 4th Time *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 5th Time *Macy's Singing Christmas Trees (2nd Version) - 3rd Time *Santa's Sleigh (5th Time) - 11th Time My own Prediction Performers in Float order (This - means for the Floats there on) *The Radio City Rockettes *Sandra Lee - Tom Turkey (3rd Version) *Beyoncé - Ocean Sprays' The Cranberry Cooperative (2nd Version) *Jimmy Fallon & the Roots with the Cast of Sesame Street - 1-2-3 Sesame Street (6th Version) with Rick Astley *Rick Astley - 1-2-3 Sesame Street (6th Version) - with Jimmy Fallon & the Roots (As a Surprise Appearance) *Darci Lynne Farmer - Universal Playground (3rd Version) *Demi Lovato - Hershey's Chocolate Factory *Ed Sheeran - Frozen Fall Fun *Jake & Logan Paul - Discover Adventure *Imagine Dragons - Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2nd Version) *Justin Timberlake - The Loud House (Location) *Blake Shelton - Splashing Safari Adventure *Steve Wariner - On the Roll Again *Bruno Mars - Parade Day Mischief *Josh Groban - Mount Rushmore's American Pride *The Jonas Brothers - Big City Cheer! *Jessie J - Girl Scouts' Build a Better World *Ariana Grande - Shimmer & Shine *Sia - Pizza Hut's Christmas Pizza Town *David Foster - Balsam Hills' Deck the Halls *Michael Bublé - Hallmark Channel's Heartwarming Holiday Countdown *Santa Claus (The Biggest Star of the Parade!) - Santa's Sleigh (5th Version) My own Macy's Parade Marching Bands in order Prediction (*Bold means for the School I go to) *Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band - St. Petersburg, FL. *'Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band' - San Antonio, TX. *Martin Luther King High School "King of Halftime" Marching Band - Lithonia, GA. *NYPD Marching Band - New York *Madison Central High School Marching Band - Madison, Ms. *Franklin Regional High School Marching Band - Murrysville, Pa. *Macy's Great American Marching Band - TBA *Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band - Cullowhee, NC. *Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine - Baltimore, Maryland. *Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment - Blue Springs, Mo. *Catalina Foothills High School Marching Band - Catalina Foothills, Az. Broadway Musicals *Frozen: The Musical *The Notebook Musical *The Little Mermaid Musical *Elf: the Musical *The Hamilton Musical *The Wicked Musical Hosts *Al Roker *Savannah Guthrie *Hoda Kotb My own Macy's 2019 Parade Balloon Inflation Prediction Click Here Category:Blog posts